Solar power has long been viewed as an important alternative energy source. To this end, substantial efforts and investments have been made to develop and improve upon solar energy collection technology. Of particular interest are residential-, industrial- and commercial-type applications in which relatively significant amounts of solar energy can be collected and utilized in supplementing or satisfying power needs. One way of implementing solar energy collection technology is by assembling an array of multiple solar modules.
One type of solar energy system is a solar photovoltaic system. Solar photovoltaic systems (“photovoltaic systems”) can employ solar panels made of silicon or other materials (e.g., III-V cells such as GaAs) to convert sunlight into electricity. Photovoltaic systems typically include a plurality of photovoltaic (PV) modules interconnected with wiring to one or more appropriate electrical components (e.g., switches, inverters, junction boxes, etc.).
A typical conventional PV module includes a PV laminate or panel having an assembly of crystalline or amorphous semiconductor devices (“PV cells”) electrically interconnected and encapsulated within a weather-proof barrier. One or more electrical conductors are housed inside the PV laminate through which the solar-generated current is conducted.
Regardless of an exact construction of the PV laminate, most PV applications entail placing an array of solar modules at the installation site in a location where sunlight is readily present. This is especially true for residential, commercial, or industrial applications in which multiple solar modules are desirable for generating substantial amounts of energy, with the rooftop of the structure providing a convenient mounting surface at which the solar modules can be placed. For many such mounting surfaces, though, it is of utmost importance to maintain a moisture barrier to prevent precipitation or other water from penetrating the mounting surface. However, many mounting systems require penetrating the mounting surface to engage with the superstructure of the roof, which might weaken the moisture barrier. In addition, many mounting systems require custom tools, multiple tools, and complex procedures and/or instruction for the installing the mounting system which can make the installation difficult, costly, and time consuming. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved systems and methods for mounting fixtures to mounting surfaces securely while also ensuring a sufficient moisture barrier.